iSeize the Day
by jellyroll1
Summary: Spencer decides to take a chance and seize the unusual day. SPAM


The front door flew open to reveal Sam Puckett.

"Hey, Spence." She shot a casual greeting to Spencer, who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

He turned to look at her. "Hey, Sam."

Sam plopped down next to Spencer and stared at the screen. "Is Carly here?"

"Nah, she went to the Groovy Smoothie about ten minutes ago. She should be home soon."

Sam acknowledged his words with a humming noise.

Spencer pivoted his head toward her again, taking a second glance when he saw she was applying lip-gloss. _That's unusual,_ he thought to himself. Sam wasn't the type of girl he would have expected to use lip-gloss. He thought she would deem it too girly, scoffing that it was something more in Carly's department. But besides a quick eyebrow raise he didn't comment upon it, instead focusing his attention back to the show.

For a few minutes, the only noise in the room came from the cliché jokes and overused canned laughter on the screen in front of them.

The blonde settled comfortably into her spot, limbs scrawled out on her side of the couch. Her half-interested eyes dart between the television and the man sitting beside her, waiting to see if conversation would be initiated. Instead, Spencer didn't glance at her even once.

Sam let out a quiet sigh of boredom and annoyance, tapping her foot to the steady tick of the clock. She had never been particularly patient, constantly needing or creating stimulation to keep her wild personality entertained.

After another futile look over at Spencer, she gave up on the possibility of human interaction and focused fully on the TV, shutting down her brain as she took in the wacky characters' antics and jokes.

A few more minutes passed. Spencer eventually turned toward Sam, who looked incredibly uninterested in the show and on the verge of dozing off. He lowered the television volume before adjusting himself so that he was a few inches closer to her.

Sam didn't move.

"Sam," Spencer softly called.

She looked at him, too languid to even verbally respond.

Spencer moved in even closer. He extended a hand to gently tilt Sam's face up to his. Meeting no resistance, Spencer leaned in deliberately and kissed Sam, short and sweet, to the point.

He moved back slowly, trying to gauge her reaction.

Sam sat up and rapidly blinked a few times, likely from surprise, but otherwise betrayed no emotion.

"Why?" She asked. Her tone was even, simply curious.

"Why what?"

"Why'd you kiss me?" Her bright eyes displayed further curiosity when they met his.

Spencer half-shrugged. "Because I'm a spontaneous kind of guy. I don't want to live with regrets, knowing there's something I could have or should have done but didn't."

"But which is it?"

"What?" He gave her a puzzled look.

"Was this something you felt you _could_ or _should_ do?"

The man paused, pursing his lips unconsciously as he contemplated. At length, he came up with, "Should."

Sam nodded slowly before facing the TV again. A beat passed. "Alright then," she nonchalantly replied.

Another beat. "And I kissed you because you looked like you needed it."

Sam whirled her head back to Spencer, who still hadn't stopped gazing at her. "What? What does that mean?"

Spencer knew from her guarded voice that that could spawn into a dangerous range of emotions depending on what he would say next.

He faltered, realizing the potential trap he walked into. It took him a few seconds to find the best way to phrase his thoughts.

"Just that you came here and sat down next to me instead of instantly heading to the fridge like you normally do. Something must've been bothering you if you weren't eating. And then you looked bored but didn't say anything. You chose to watch this when I know you can't stand this show. Normally, you would've wrestled the remote from me and changed it to the Meat Channel by now. Something definitely was up."

"So? What does any of that prove?" Sam still held a defensive edge in her words.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. I figured if things weren't going to be normal today, then I might as well go along with it. Might as well have finally kissed you and see what would happen. _Carpe diem_, right? Seize the day."

Sam didn't move. "Oh." Her wary expression morphed into one of thoughtfulness. She looked as if she was about to say something further when the door burst open. Carly sauntered in with a tray of smoothies.

"I'm back!" She announced. "Oh hey, Sam, I didn't know you were already here. I have your smoothie!"

Completely oblivious to Sam's pensive mood, Carly handed her a Groovy Smoothie cup. She handed another to Spencer, who nodded his thanks.

Carly walked over to the fridge, carrying her own drink, and took out a large bowl of grapes. She stood behind the counter, looking at her brother and best friend on the couch together.

"So what have you guys been doing while I was gone?" She tossed a purple sphere into the air before catching it with her mouth.

Sam and Spencer slowly turned their heads toward each other while sipping their smoothies. There was a pause as neither one of them offered an answer.

Finally, Sam removed the straw from her mouth. "Just…y'know. Carpe diem."

Spencer choked on his smoothie, nearly spitting out a mouthful of juice. He coughed a few times, causing Carly to look at him, worried. "You okay there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered as casually as he could. "Choked on an unexpected blueberry. T-Bo must have blended it short today."

He sneaked a look at Sam when Carly dug through the bowl for her next perfect piece of fruit to eat. With one cocked eyebrow, he half-grinned at Sam in amusement.

Sam shrugged innocently in response. Her face remained placid, but there was a roguish twinkle in her eye as she continued to suck up her smoothie.

Carly placed the bowl back in the fridge. "And what do you mean by 'carpe diem'?"

Sam stood up with her smoothie and stretched lazily. "Seizing the day."

Her best friend had a perplexed expression on her face and her mouth opened like she was about to ask another question.

Sam interrupted before Carly can reply. "Come on Carls, let's go up and plan for iCarly."

Deciding to let it go, Carly answered, "'Kay." Grabbing her smoothie, she bounded up the stairs.

Sam walked to the foot of the stairs and marched one step up before stopping. She turned and looked at Spencer, who had his head twisted back to watch her with mild interest.

Sam took the few steps back to the couch to bump her smoothie cup against his and toast, "_Carpe diem_."

Before Spencer could respond, Sam quickly pressed her lips against his. She shot him a mischievous smile before following Carly up the stairs.

Stunned, Spencer sat, staring up at where the girl had disappeared. He could taste strawberries from her smoothie and cherry from her lip-gloss. _A surprisingly good mix_, he mused. Spencer pressed his lips together absentmindedly, savoring the fruity taste. A lazy grin gradually manifested on his face. He quietly repeated it to himself, almost in wonder. "_Carpe diem_."

Spencer chuckled, shaking his head slightly. He turned the television volume back up and continued to drink his smoothie, a little smile remaining on his face.

Yes, the day certainly had been seized.

**A/N: Hello, it's been years and this fandom's probably dead but I figured it's better late than never to get out all my Spam stories I've written years ago. Thought this one would be sweet and more tender as we see Spencer's concern for Sam manifest itself in a different way. And I like the thought that Spencer is quietly observant of Sam so that he can tell when something isn't right but steps in only when necessary. Let me know what you think of the story! Thanks! **


End file.
